Candidate Trewyra
Trewyra "For my part, I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream." ~ Vincent Van Gogh "Life has got all those twists and turns. You've got to hold on tight and off you go." ~ Nicole Kidman BASICS RETIRE INFO: Dragon Adopt / Character Adopt NAME: Trewyra GENDER: female PRONOUNS: she/her/hers ORIENTATION: Clueless asexual; romantic late-bloomer (still figuring out her romantic orientation) BIRTHDATE: Late Winter, Turn 2748 AGE: 18 as of Late Summer, Turn 2767 LOCATION: Semaca Weyr OCCUPATION: Dragonrider; Apprentice StarCrafter WING: Chopin Squad (currently) APPEARANCE EYES: hazel brown or hazel green, depending on the light HAIR: rich gold-brown hair to waist-length HEIGHT AND BUILD: 4'10, of a healthy slender build FULL APPEARANCE: Unfortunately (or fortunately) appearing to be a youthful 15 Turns - despite being nearly 19 Turns of age - Trewyra has lightly tanned skin that mostly remains somewhat pale, due to many long hours spent either outside stargazing at night, or somewhere in the shade during whatever portions of daylight that she does see. That said though, Trewyra still tries her best to spend time outdoors with people during the day, especially while she Stands as a Candidate, hence having a light tan on her skin! Her beautifully refined features are nestled within the frame of her round-oval shaped face; these consisting of her somewhat large and glorious hazel-brown/hazel-green eyes fringed with average-medium length eyelashes, which sits on either side of an adorably cute nose; and an pair of soft and rosy-pink lips often curved in a smile, a pout, a scowl, or any other expression, depending on her moods. Her gorgeous gold-brown hair is usually left out in their natural waves and curls in a cascade down her back, or tied back in a long braid, while her relatively youthful face and unfairly short stature is likely most of what contributes to the quite common misperception of Trewyra being younger than she actually is. It probably didn't help that she needed to wear glasses in order to see, either! While she is usually never found without an astronomy Record or two, (...or Records about dragonkin either, actually, come to think of it) Trewyra generally wears reasonably well-made clothing in the red and white colours & knots of an Apprentice StarCrafter; although she will later start to favour the leathers of an dragonrider's style of clothing while she is living at Semaca Weyr. However, her wardrobe is still a reasonable and practical mixture of the two styles, along with the occasional dress thrown in, because who knows when everyone needs to go to another Gathering or to one of those Hatching parties and Turnover celebrations? PERSONALITY PERSONALITY: Being a relatively short and odd girl with an interesting/fascinating sense of humour that not everyone will 'get', Trewyra has her own unique brand of hilarity and eccentricity. While she is quite smart, Trewyra is also fascinated by and passionate about the stars and all dragonkind in particular. To people who know her well, and even to most other people, she is generally known as that girl who knows numerous almost-useless trivia facts alongside several decent and useful titbits of knowledge from her two favourite subjects (such as how to navigate using the stars as a guide at night). Somewhat open-minded on most things; as both a stargazer and a dreamer prone to 'flights of fantasy', Trewyra is nonetheless slightly restless, with an enduring love of travel and exploration since childhood. While she is currently still a unwittingly 'clueless' novice in the 'matters of the heart' department (specifically, of the section devoted to 'falling in love'), she is quietly honest and trustworthy, though she will be cautiously wary of people waving weapons around. Trewyra is actually mostly afraid of tunnel-snakes, though she tries to keep this a personal secret, so that she doesn't appear 'weak', with varying degrees of success. She tends to suddenly grow quiet or tongue-tied at random moments; particularly when in the presence of an extremely high-ranking person (eg a Lord Holder), or when something fascinating or amazing catches her attention (eg anything from new astronomy or dragon Records to actual fire-lizards and dragons - until she gets used to these creatures), as well as sometime in the future, whenever she meets her significant other and/or starts falling in love. Now, Trewyra might seem to be silently an eternal optimist and an all-round 'zen' personality, but boy, does she pack a punch! In the short and slender package of her Craftbred Igenite body, she can bring on the occasional bursts of scary temper in a heatbeat - especially if she's insulted, or when someone else is insulted or threatened. Trewyra will often nearly get into a fight - or actually fight, if it comes to that, which it usually doesn't - as she will exchange wickedly sharp words coupled with a glare or some dirty looks alongside an occasional punch (or something similar along those lines, in a calculated way). However, in the presence of seniors or certain highly-ranked authority figures, Trewyra will usually settle for an angry 'if looks could kill, you'd probably be dust' glare, juxtaposed with her youthful face, in the offender's direction - or at least attempt to give them the 'cold shoulder' by ignoring them completely - which in itself is clearly a deterrent, and thus makes sure that she would mostly avoid getting into trouble with said authorities.. Despite this aggression, however, she would never actually harm anyone, no matter how awful the other person is, due to her somewhat decent moral compass. HISTORY FAMILY: TPA user is welcome to take on these family members; with the exception of the father - Zeiwyra; mother - b. Turn 2726 - present (age 40 in Early Summer 2767) - Trezair; father - b. Turn 2728 - d. Turn 2761 (accidental death; age 32 at the time) - Zairyra; eldest sibling - b. Turn 2738 - present (should be age 28 in Late Autumn 2767) - any number 10 of fostered 'siblings' (open) (all or most from a minor Hold/Crafthall) SIGNIFICANT OTHER: N/A yet (open) BIRTHPLACE: a minor Hold/Crafthall in Igen HISTORY: TRIGGER WARNING: some minor mentions of death and grief Trewyra had a relevantly average childhood in Igen, apart from a few memorable incidents involving bullies - and a certain girl's temper flaring up like a dangerous fire in miniature - or simply being mischievous, in several Igenite areas. Obviously in love with the stars from an early age, she joined the StarCraft almost as soon as she was eligible (about 8-10 Turns old); and subsequently sent to the relevant CraftHall in Telgar. Quickly proving herself to be quite particularly skilled in her chosen Craft for an apprentice, Trewyra is intelligent enough to make her someone difficult to fool, due to that, as well as her ability to see a situation or problem from different perspectives, and her blossoming capacity to shrewdly calculate and potentially turn each situation to her advantage, alongside her skills. Then when Trewyra was about 12-13 Turns old, her father - Trezair - died in an unfortunate accident (Turn 2761, six Turns ago); leaving Trewyra and her family fallen into shocked grief. At this time, Trewyra then almost completely withdrew from the world into her studies and Records for quite some time afterwards, partially as a method for dealing with the raw grief; she was eventually coaxed back into some semblance of her former self a couple of Turns later, though she would always have a shadowy hint of sorrow behind her hazel eyes. In the meantime, she was Searched near Igen Weyr while travelling with a small group of Starsmiths - mostly composed of apprentices and journeymen - in the middle of her seventeenth winter. She accepted her eligible Candidacy, but after a while she soon found that this particular Weyr was not for her (mainly due to too many Candidates and numerous barely veiled insults aimed at her or her few friends, despite being an local Igenite herself). For these reasons alone, Trewyra decided she wanted to transfer to the relevantly new Weyr in the south, instead of any of the Northern Weyrs. Now that she was starting afresh with a clean slate in her new life at Semaca Weyr, Trewyra would eventually find that she actually felt somewhat happier here, in the south, than she had for a long time, which made her decision to change Weyrs a honestly good idea. UPDATES * ADD UPDATES HERE SOON - especially the Touching and the Hatching/Impression of Green Orbith * Category:Semaca Weyr Dragon Candidates Category:Candidates